


Never Ever

by ShadowWolf



Series: Never Ever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Stiles and Danny's friendship over the years:</p><p>Danny is seven when he moves to Beacon Hills and, on his first day of school, finds himself sitting next to an obnoxiously loud boy with buzzed hair and an unpronounceable first name, who immediately deems himself Danny’s new best friend.<br/>--<br/>Danny is eight when Stiles’ mom passes away, and he stands with Stiles at the funeral, in their matching black suits, and holds Stiles’ trembling hand firmly in his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks. I'm sorry. I've been writing Downton Abbey fics for the past couple of months; it was difficult to make the transition back into Teen Wolf. Plus I haven't actually watched the show since season 2 aired here so ...

Danny is seven when he moves to Beacon Hills and, on his first day of school, finds himself sitting next to an obnoxiously loud boy with buzzed hair and an unpronounceable first name, who immediately deems himself Danny’s new best friend.

‘Stiles’ Stilinski is an undeniably _weird_ kid, who talks too much and too loudly about things nobody cares about. He plays Pokémon religiously, has a strange obsession with Harry Potter, and has watched the Lord of the Rings movies so many times that he can quote them almost word for word. Danny thinks he might be in love. In a strictly _not_ -weird-totally-just-friendly way.

\------

Danny is eight when Stiles’ mom is diagnosed with cancer, and Stiles locks himself in his bedroom and refuses to come out even after Danny arrives.

\------

Danny is still eight when Stiles’ mom passes away, and he stands with Stiles at the funeral, in their matching black suits, and holds Stiles’ trembling hand firmly in his own.

“Promise me you won’t ever leave me.” Stiles whispers into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny hugs him tight and replies, “I’ll never leave you, Stiles. Never ever.” And if he feels Stiles’ tears dampening his jacket then he doesn’t mention it, because Danny is a good friend.

\------

Danny is ten when Stiles falls in love with Lydia Martin, who is “pretty and smart and funny and did I mention pretty?”, and Danny laughs at Stiles and tells him that it’s never going to happen, determinedly _not_ thinking about the way his heart aches every time Stiles so much as looks at her.

He and Stiles are already beginning to drift apart.

\------

Danny is eleven when, on their first day of middle school, Stiles meets Scott McCall, and Danny has to watch in silence as he slowly loses his best friend to someone else.

It isn’t as if he doesn’t have other friends, it’s just that … well, they’re just not _Stiles._

\------

Danny is thirteen when the Whittemores move to town, and Danny meets Jackson – the Scott to his Stiles.

Long gone are the days of Lord of the Rings movie marathons and geeking out over Doctor Who. Jackson isn’t interested in attending Harry Potter premieres, or playing ‘stupid’ video games, but Jackson’s cool, and somehow becomes instantly popular, and he actually likes _Danny_ of all people.

And with Jackson comes popularity, and more friends, and _Lydia_ , who, on Jackson’s third day at school, links one arm through Danny’s and the other through Jackson’s and declares that they are now friends. In an odd way, she reminds Danny a lot of Stiles – not that he’d ever tell her that – and he tries very hard to ignore the way his heart clenches at the thought.

\------

Danny is fifteen when he comes out, which surprises some more than others. Lydia, of course, claims she knew all along (and Danny is kind enough not to point out that she was trying to set him up with one of her friends just a few days earlier), and Jackson just shrugs and says it’s none of his business who Danny’s fucking. For the most part, everyone is pretty accepting.

And if Danny sees the way Stiles watches him for the rest of that week, or the looks he sends him when he thinks Danny isn’t looking, then Danny doesn’t comment on it. Because Danny is still a good friend.

\------

Danny is sixteen when the whole world goes mad. At least, that’s what it feels like.

He watches from a safe distance as everyone he cares about gets hurt and/or killed, feeling utterly powerless and utterly betrayed, because apparently no one thought him important enough to be officially clued in to what the hell is going on in Beacon Hills. Not even Stiles.

It’s not like Danny doesn’t _know_ – it’s easy to figure it out when Scott and Stiles, idiots that they are, are talking about full moons and wolfbane and _werewolves_ in class, their conversations far too loud (and public) for the subject at hand – but he still would have liked to have been _told_.

He distracts himself with clubbing and alcohol and douchebag boyfriends who make Jackson look like a saint, but it isn’t nearly enough.

\------

Danny is seventeen when he meets Ethan – who is so obviously a werewolf he makes _Scott_ look discreet – and finds himself lured into the supernatural goings on around Beacon Hills. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that Ethan is just using him to get information on Derek’s pack, but the joke’s on him because Danny doesn’t know shit; he’s still being kept in the dark, even after ‘Miguel’ and Lydia’s party, and Jackson’s ‘death’.

He plays along, though, because Ethan’s hot, and Danny’s been pretty lonely since Jackson ‘died’, but of course it only ends in trouble.

\------

Danny is seventeen when he becomes a werewolf, but he doesn’t actually remember that part.

One minute he’s hanging out with Ethan in Ethan’s apartment, and the next there’s a full-on battle going on between Derek’s pack and the Alpha pack, and Danny’s caught up in the middle.

The whole thing is a mess, people – werewolves – moving too fast for Danny’s eyes to catch, and in the midst of it all, something – or someone – slams into him, and he must black out, because the next thing he knows he’s waking up in Stiles’ room and he can hear things and smell things and even _see_ things that he never could before.

And even with his heightened senses it takes him a moment to blink away the haze of sleep and realise that he’s not alone, that Stiles is sitting in a chair next to the bed, asleep but still holding Danny’s hand firmly in his own.

“Stiles.” Danny murmurs, and Stiles starts awake, “I’m a werewolf.”

“You’re an idiot is what you are.” Stiles snaps, but he tightens his grip on Danny’s hand, looking vaguely relieved, “Never do that to me again.”

It takes Danny a moment, and then he grins, “Never ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a longer fic with more backstory but it just wasn't working so I edited it down a little.
> 
> This is so far from what I'm used to writing, though. Tell me what you think. Is it as awful as I think it it?


End file.
